bestfriendsforevertvseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick David
Nicholas Bradley David is a fictional character on the American sitcom Best Friends Forever , portrayed by actor Josh Hutcherson. He is a best friend to Jeffery, Kevin, Zack and Antonio; where the all play basketball and later, he became a friend with Amy's boyfriend Chris, since he is her boyfriend, but broke up and dates with Sasha Henry. Character Development Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which is slanted for release of April 9, 2010. Character Information Biography Nick was born on October 2, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, to his Lovely parents Kristen David and Daniel David; he has two, younger brother Jordan; older brother Aaron, and one youngest sister, Hannah. Nick came out in 1998, during pre-school, when he — became a best friend with dancer, Zack Peck — he realized that his and Zack's relationship with a popular girl in school, Amy Montana, explored he and Zack have both crushes on her. Being friends, Nick also became friends with two popular boys in basketball, Jeffery and Kevin playing sports of basketball to many. He also make friends with Antonio. Nick has met with Duncan Harris, by the time he lived nearly next door from his house as a childhood friend. When attending to Oakwood City School, by the time Duncan moved, goes humilated by annoying nerd Zack Peck, came out with him in 1998. Personality Nick is described as the most handsome student, which may be known as "The Handsome One!". Appearance about him, has brown long hair, which has been gets his haircut, became shorter during "Season 2". However, it grows back in a few episodes. Nick is having a difficult time playing basketball in Best Friends Forever: The Movie, for the time, he's losing his luck when he sees Sasha arould. He'll have to face off without Sasha seen. In "The School Escape", Nick was attending his school vacation at the school camp, "The School Escape", whom, build by Nick, Jeffery, Antonio (Sasha's ex-boyfriend) and Kevin, who proved to play basketball challenging with other boys whom played basketball. Nick helps alone with his friends Jeffery, Kevin, Antonio and other boys including Zack, to defeat the other boys in basketball challenge. Romantic Relationships *'Amy Abraham': Amy is Nick's first girlfriend. Amy broke up but she and Nick became best friend but as his ex-girlfriend. Sasha is the only woman with whom Nick has ever had broken to love. But in "Were Getting Married", it mostly happens when Nick was getting married with Amy, first starts dating by Zack and Cassie, but Nick finds out he has a only crush on Sasha, not to Amy. Nick and Amy feels that the two are meant for each other. Amy ran into Chris. However, Nick overhears Chris, talking about the appearance is Amy and how he is madly in love with her. The next day at School, Nick and Amy were on a argument for the involve of their romantic relationship, ended their relationship. They were not invited to Becky's party, due not seeing each other. Later, Zack and Cassie make up a plan, trick Nick and Amy, to the party. Nick and Amy were still fighting. Between him and Amy from episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Nick begins his relationship by dating with Amy at diner, Nick doesn't say anything to Amy, whom eats his dinner. Later, Nick starts to talk giving Amy a present, a "ring", whom Nick asks Amy to be his date. But Amy felts on herself at Nick, asks out since she start dating with Fred Williams since pre-school, begin to broke up. Amy later asks out to date Nick, but within, Nick feels his feeling having his crush on Sasha while she was taking a Design Review. Nick asks Amy to broke up, but she became as Nick's ex-girlfriend. By the time, Nick starts dating with his relationship, Sasha Henry, asks to be her boyfriend. By the time, they became as boyfriend and girlfriend and asks they would get married. *'Sasha Henry': Sasha is Nick's second and serious girlfriend. Sasha Henry from New York, has a crush on Nick, but Nick find out he gets his crush real much on Amy Montana. Nick also became friends at school with Antonio Moon, who is also Sasha's ex-boyfriend and Cassie Hilliard. But Amy starts get Nick as Sasha's crush. From episode "One of the Hard Day of Our Lives", Nick has finally make out for Sasha, begins dating all day when lonely make out to each other, without annoying issues. Later, Nick and Sasha begins dating at the diner after school, by the time. Nick starts his relationship with Sasha, he asks her to marry her. Later, he escapes Oakwood Jr. High, with North Pole Elementary students: Sasha, Zack, Amy, Cassie and Chris as head in New York City, find place to be save. The North Pole Elementary in Oakwood Students must start to fight back with Adam and Tristan (Cassie's ex-fiancee and Amy's ex-boyfriend enemy). Nick helps on Amy and Cassie. Episode absences Portayer Josh Hutcherson was absent for three episodes. It was confirmed by Hutcherson that his schedule conflict has been involved. He managed to keep up his schedule so that he can appear in as many epispodes as he can. *Zack Joins The Tough Crowd *I'm Just Not That Into You *What's After High School?